Little Sister, Secret Weapon
by StarBlood666
Summary: When Splinter hears a soft crying in an old abandoned warehouse, a young girl gains the family she'd never had, and a great journey unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night in New York City. Lightning flashed and thunder roared across the darkened sky.

Down a tunnel in the sewers, in a small, safe lair, four 6-year-old turtles soundly slept in their beds. Their father, Sensei Splinter, was searching for supplies not very far away.

As Sensei Splinter picked through the sewers near an open manhole, he heard what he was certain to be a child crying. Climbing up to investigate, Splinter noticed an old rundown warehouse with a wide open door.

Cautiously stepping into the warehouse, Splinter looked around. The place was on the verge of collapsing, with rotten beams and failing superstructure, it was a surprise the old warehouse was still standing.

Certain he had imagined the crying, Splinter turned to leave, when a soft sniffing caught his attention. Peering under the staircase, he saw, to his complete surprise, a small toddler with blond hair and bright blue eyes hugging a black kitten stuffy. Lightning illuminated her tear-streaked face.

The toddler looked up at the large old rat that had suddenly appeared. He didn't seem frightening or threatening, but old, gentle, friendly. She reached her arms up to him. She had been alone under the staircase, hiding from the shadows and the mean creatures for three days, wondering where her mother and father were, wondering if anybody was going to come and protect her.

Sensei picked the little girl and her teddy cat up and brought them with him back to the lair. He didn't have the heart to leave her alone in the warehouse. She would be better off with four older brothers and a rat for a father.

* * *

10 years later, 12-year-old Hamato Ming was running late. Again.

She raced down the hall, skidded into the classroom, and slid into her desk, only about a half hour late. Breathing a sigh of relief that the teacher wasn't here yet.

"Miss Hamato. Taking a nice leisurely stroll this morning, are we?" Mr. Grimp stepped into the class and tapped his fingers on the desk.

Ming hung her head, her highly sensitive ears picking up the murmurs from Elina to her boyfriend, Julian. "Aww, the poor Sewer Rat broke her watch."

Spinning around, she glared at Elina, who watched her tauntingly.

After school, instead of going straight home like she was supposed to, Ming tracked Elina to her house. Hiding in the bushes, she waited until dark before moving slowly forward to execute her prank.

Leaping up onto the roof, Ming pulled a smoke bomb out of her pocket, but just as she was about to use it, someone grabbed the collar of her shirt, and threw something over her eyes. Ming tried to struggle, but it was no use. Whoever it was had a rock-iron grip on her, now holding her by her wrists.

Giving up in the fight, Ming allowed herself to be led along a long, slightly confusing path. When the blindfold was finally removed, Ming found herself at home, in the lair, being held by the back of her neck, surrounded by her older brothers, with her father right in front of her.

"Uh, h-hi Daddy." Ming stammered.

"You, young lady, are in a whole lot of trouble." Raphael, her brother, growled from behind her. His grip tightened on the back of her neck.

"Ow, ow! Raph, please let go!" Ming yipped. Raph released the back of her neck. Ming got into trouble a lot, but he never meant to hurt her.

Master Splinter cleared his throat. Ming and her brothers immediately snapped to attention. "Ming, you know the rules. After school, you are to come straight home."

"Hai Sensei." Ming sighed, hanging her head.

"You really scared us." Leonardo piped up.

"You are grounded for a week." Splinter commanded, and left the room.

"Hai Sensei." Ming mumbled, and climbed up to her room. She closed her door and picked up the old black cat stuffy that sat on her bed. She had named the stuffy Curse, ever since she had first discovered her powers. The teddy cat had been with her for as long as she could remember. It had been her comfort when her father was away, or when her brothers were being mean. She had cuddled with it on a stormy and dark night, or when she had been woken up by a Vision Dream that had been particularly scary. Her brothers would dismiss them as nightmares, and lull her back to sleep.

Ming remembered the very first Vision Dream she had ever had. That dream coming true had been the scariest thing in her life.

The Vision Dream had been her, surrounded by her brothers and her father, feeling safe and protected. After a couple of minutes, her father had disappeared. Her brothers seemed afraid and on edge. Not too long after, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello had also disappeared. Raphael had hugged her very close, and walked off down a dark passage. Ming followed. As he walked down the passage, it got smaller and smaller, until it opened into a big white room. A large man in spikes appeared, and as Raphael faced him, he began to fade.

Ming had woken at that moment, only for Mikey to convince her to go back to sleep. The dream had changed into them all falling down a huge snow hill.

When the event happened that the Vision Dream had foretold, it was the scariest thing that had ever happened to her. The Vision Dream had been foretelling her family's first encounter with the Shredder. When Raph had been fighting the Shredder, and Mikey, Leo and Donnie were nearly dead, everything had felt so hopeless, like everything she'd ever known, and everything she'd ever loved was gone.

Everything had turned out, however, and they had managed to save New York in the process.

"Hey, Ming! Are you okay?" Mikey's sudden appearance in her doorway snapped Ming out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ming nodded, wiping a tear from her eyes that she just realized was there.

"Anyway, we're going out for a run. You wanna come?" Mikey asked. Ming shook her head.

"I'm grounded, remember?"

"Sensei's sleeping. What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?" Mikey grinned.

 _But what he could find out, can hurt me._ Ming thought, following Mike down the stairs. The others were already suited up and ready to go. Ming grinned, pulling her hoodie and sweats off to reveal the black jumpsuit she always wore.

"Okay, let's go!" Raph urged, as they all hurried out to the rooftops. Ming smiled as the cool night breeze ruffled her hair, and the rain gently fell on her upturned face. The gentle drizzle was the best weather. The clouds masked the bright moon, and the falling rain pounded just hard enough that they couldn't be heard as they leaped from roof to roof, making their way to who knew exactly where.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Yes, I know last time I forgot the Halloween scene. SORRY! I updated this chapter. Don't be mad!**

The rain started to fall harder and harder as the night wore on. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and their little sister, Ming, were racing each other to see who got to the top of the Empire State Building first. Of course, Ming was cheating by throwing smoke bombs in her brothers' ways, and using her powers to move faster, but her brothers were easily making up for it.

Ming was so close. She was almost to the top. Almost beating her brothers. Or, she was, until Raph charged past her, pushing her out of the way.

"Hey!" Ming cried out in surprise.

"You snooze, you lose! And I win!" Raphael laughed, pulling himself onto the top of the Empire State Building. Ming climbed up, a close second.

"Hmph! I almost won, you cheater!"

"Cheater?" Leo asked, climbing up beside her, with Don close behind. "Who was throwing smoke bombs in our faces?"

Ming sneered slightly. "Me." She admitted proudly.

Mikey climbed up last, and punched Ming's arm. "That last smoke bomb nearly caused me to fall off a building and break my neck!" He glared.

Ming laughed.

Leo shook his head. "Okay, guys, turtle formation!" He smiled.

Ming loved turtle formation. She executed her part perfectly, so it was a complete surprise when she landed on Donnie, who landed on Raph, who landed on Mikey, who hit the bird statue really hard. Leo almost fell, but Don caught him with his Bo Staff.

"Hey, what happened to turtle formation?" Leo questioned, holding the staff for dear life.

"Turtle formation? I thought you said 'Squirrel formation!" Mikey admitted sheepishly.

"Say what?" Ming cocked her head.

"Why would he say 'Squirrel formation'? What the heck is squirrel formation?!" Raph asked angrily, cuffing Mike upside the head.

"Guys chill out, let's go!" Don cried, swinging Leo to safety and following, executing turtle formation, NOT squirrel formation.

Ten minutes later, they were racing across a conjunction of pipes toward the basketball stadium.

"Okay, guys, you know the drill. Get that box from Mikey!" Leo commanded, for Mikey held a pizza box with pepperoni and three cheese.

Throughout the hustle, each of her brothers took a shot at grabbing the pizza. Leo grabbed at it, but missed. Raphael tried to snag it, almost falling off the beam he had been balancing on. Donnie tried to use one of his gadgets to get the pizza, but got hit in the face by the box. Mikey nabbed the box back.

"My turn." Ming smiled evilly to herself.

Wiggling her fingers, a stream of blue sparkles surrounded Mikey, and lifted him into the air, causing him to drop the box, which Ming then seized. When she snapped her fingers, the spell broke, and Mikey landed flat on his shell.

Emerging out into the Jumbo-tron, Ming sat cozily with the box of pizza. Each of her brothers grabbed a slice as the game started.

Ming wasn't really into basketball, or, really, any sport, but her brothers seemed to love it so much that she didn't complain when they made her tag along.

"Alright, when I say 'go', you say 'Knix'. Go!" Donnie called.

"Knix!" Ming replied in time with her brothers.

"Go!" Don yelled again.

"Knix!" The others chanted, cheering.

It was barely a moment later when Raph and Leo almost got into another argument about the "arrangement" that the family had.

"We saved the city." Raphael growled. "We should be on the Jumbo-tron, not in it."

Ming silently agreed, as the lights started to dim and a deep voice reverberated throughout the basketball court.

"One year ago, our city was plagued by the notorious Foot clan, until, from out of the shadows stepped a beacon of hope..."

Ming rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"He was a humble camera man..." The deep voice continued, telling how this "humble" camera man "single handedly" defeated Shredder and his Foot clan. Ming sighed.

"Give it up, for Vern 'the Falcon' Fenwick!" The voice finished, and "the Falcon" stepped onto the court with a reporter.

"Well, Jane, I didn't do it all alone, really." Vern admitted.

"Oh, he's totally going to give us props! Here it comes, here it comes!" Mikey squealed happily.

"I had help from a couple of my friends." Vern held up his arms and flexed his muscles. "THUNDER AND LIGHTNING!" He cried, kissing his "muscles".

"Guys, you know we can't take credit taking down Shredder. Vern's just sticking to our agreement with him." Leo reminded his disappointed siblings.

"This arrangement has got us hiding in the shadows! Man, I'd like to give him a nosebleed..." Raph growled, upset.

"Speaking of nosebleeds..." Mikey grabbed a peashooter from Don's shell and aimed it at Vern carefully.

"You got this, Mikey, you got this." Raph urged. Mikey launched the peashooter.

It hit Fenwick square on the face.

"My turn." Raph sneered, grabbing the peashooter and launching it again. Again, it hit it's target easily.

"Take that, 'Falcon'!" Raph laughed, as they all circled around, flapping their arms and cawing like birds, mocking Vern.

Donnie seemed to get distracted by a phone call. Ming paid no mind to him. She was actually enjoying the basketball.

Later in the game, as Mike was enjoying his pizza, the last piece slid out of the box and fell on the floor.

"Uh-oh." Leo whispered. The tension was so thick you could slice it with a katana blade. Ming glared at Mikey.

"Man, that was the last piece. I was going to have it!" She growled, jokingly.

The five watched the pizza intensely. They watched in horror as one player slid on the slice. The moment he hit the ground, they vanished.

"Smooth, Shell brain." Raph growled at Mikey.

"Sorry." Michelangelo muttered.

"Now we're going to have to find a new place to watch the game! Again!" Don criticized.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled, as Mikey stopped in front of a sewer grate.

"What are you watching?" Ming asked, sliding to a stop beside him. The others gathered around them.

"It's the Halloween parade, bruh. Always wanted to be in the Halloween parade. It's like the one night of the year where we fit in." Mikey gazed at the people in costumes walking past, waving banners and having fun.

"Mikey, we never fit in." Leo told him, then, more cheerfully: "We're ninjas. We live in the shadows. Let's go!"

"Yeah." Mikey nodded, as Leo started to head down the tunnel. "Let's go!"

But instead of following the other down the tunnel, Mikey found a platform that rose up to the streets.

"Mikey!" Leo hissed, opening the manhole cover just a little. "Mikey, what are you doing?"

"Hey, this is my city, man! These are my people!" Mikey grabbed a mic from a man dressed up as a DJ.

Ming rolled her eyes as Mikey shouted: "New York in the house! WHOO!"

Raphael, having had enough, grabbed his little brother's ankle and pulled him back into the sewers.

"That was the most amazing thing ever!" Mikey grinned, breathless.

"What part of ninjas move in the shadow don't you understand?" Raph smacked Mikey's head.

Suddenly, Donnie's phone rang again.

"Oh, hey, April!" He said.

Ming blocked out the rest of the conversation, turning to Mikey.

Knowing better than to interrupt Donnie when he was on the phone, she scolded Mikey in a harsh whisper.

The siblings quickly got back into the sewers, sliding down a water slide to get to the lair faster.

Once they got there...

"Hold it right there!" Sensei Splinter shouted. Ming froze in her tracks.

 _Well, I'm busted._ Ming tensed up, fearing only the worst.

"Sensei, the Foot are going to break Shredder out of police custody tonight!" Leo explained.

"Say what, now?" Ming gasped.

"Weren't paying attention to the phone call, were you?" Donatello asked smugly. Ming shook her head.

"I'll fill you in later." Don pulled Ming down to his garage lab, where he worked on larger projects.


	3. Chapter 3

Donnie dragged Ming and the others over to a sheet covering something huge.

"Okay, guys, it's still a work in progress, so don't get too excited." He announced, pulling the cover off his invention.

"It's a... garbage truck." Ming said, more disappointed than excited.

The garbage truck had "Tartaruga Brothers" written across the side in a darker green than the rest of the truck was painted.

Pointing at the words, Ming scoffed, "And what about your sister?"

Donnie smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't fit 'and Sister' on it. But I did try."

"Then why not just put 'Tartaruga siblings'?" Leo asked, walking up behind Ming.

"Because 'Tartaruga Brothers' was already on it. I didn't do the paint job. I did everything else." Don back lashed. Ming smiled.

"I'm just teasing you, Donatello. It's actually pretty cool." Ming smiled, punching Don's gut.

"I never quite understood. How do you not get hurt when you try to punch us in the plastron?" Leo asked curiously. Ming smiled slyly.

"I've built up a tolerance." She replied.

The five stepped into the garbage truck.

"Woah."

"Wow!"

"Now THIS is more like it."

Donnie smiled. It always felt great when he got good reviews from his siblings, instead of the usual stuff, like "So, what's it do?" or "Sounds kind of dumb, actually."

Don started talking at top speed as he drove the truck... Or, well, he pressed the gas pedal and made some tweaks. Soon, they were coming up to a brick wall.

"Donnie..." Leo said, but Don kept talking.

"Donnie!" Leo grabbed the steering wheel, but they were getting way too close to the wall.

"DONNIE!" Ming and Leo cried in unison.

"What- Oh, right." Don spoke way too calmly, and quickly flipped a couple switches. Ming shut her eyes and braced herself. But the impact never came.

"You can open your eyes now, Ming." Mikey shook Ming's shoulder. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

They were on a street, heading toward wherever they were going. Ming breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what's the scoop? Where are we going?" Ming asked earnestly. Anything getting her out of being grounded was welcome in Ming's book.

"Baxter Stockman is working for Shredder. He's going to try and break him out of police custody tonight." Don replied, this time watching where he was driving.

"Just once they couldn't have brought back death row? Just for one villain! Just one!" Ming groaned.

Leo replied with the usual response whenever Ming complained about Shredder not going on death row. "Ming, there are worse things than death."

"Yeah, I know." Ming sighed.

A little later, they were driving up behind a group of motorcycles. Don insisted on following them, certain they had something to do with the planned break out.

Sure enough, the bikes led them straight to the 6 cars and the semi-truck that were hauling Shredder and a couple of other criminals. The first few people on the bikes put something on the cars. Ming couldn't see what it was, but a moment later, all the cars went up in a ball of fire. The other two ninjas jumped from their bikes to the side of the semi-truck, where they pulled out some sort of laser thing, trying to cut open the top.

Don pressed the horn on the garbage truck, but instead of HONK, the horn played a tune. Ming raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Bogey's on the bus." Donnie sounded just a little worried. Ming shook her head.

"Seriously?"

"What? I thought it was a good idea at the time." Don tried to defend himself.

Driving as close as he could to the semi-truck, Don turned to Leo.

"Press the button."

"What button? There are a million buttons!" Leo cried.

"Number three."

It took a second, but Leo found number three. After he pressed it, manhole covers shot out the hood of the garbage truck. One manhole cover hit a ninja and knocked him off the side of the semi-truck. Her brothers cheered, while Ming made noises to sound like an applauding crowd.

A go-kart with ninjas in it drove up beside the garbage truck.

"We got company!" Leo cried. "Mikey, clear our right flank." He turned to Mikey.

Mike smiled, grabbing onto a pair of handles right next to him.

"Nunchuks Giganticus!" Mike spoke out, waving the handles, and making the giant arms fold out, each one holding a huge nunchuk.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Mikey slammed one nunchuk onto the go-kart, crushing it.

"Yeah!" Leo cheered.

"Good job, Mikey!" Don called.

Mikey cheered, waving the giant nunchuks around a little more.

"Those things are pretty awesome, huh?" Donnie smiled, as the garbage truck drove under an overpass.

The nunchuks slammed into the overpass, breaking off.

"Yeah, pretty awesome!" Mikey called forward, then turned to Ming.

"You'll cover...?" He asked. Ming nodded.

"Yeah, I'll cover for you." She replied.

"Cover for what?" Don asked.

"Nothing!" The two chimed in unison.

The motorcycle ninjas drove towards the garbage truck. One threw a bomb at them.

Don stood up, as the bomb exploded, causing blaring heat inside the truck, and all of them to be thrown backwards.

"Not being used to my full potential here, Leo!" Raphael yelled, causing Ming to jump. She had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Hey! Just chill, Raph, we're a little busy!" Leo replied.

Checking the rear view mirror, Don turned to the others.

"Guys! They're coming back!"

"ENOUGH!" Raph shouted. "It's time to take out the trash."

Slamming the button that opened the back, Raph jumped out and took care of the ninjas. He used one of the motorbikes to catch up with garbage truck.

"Anything else I can do for ya?" He asked, brushing off one shoulder.

"Yeah." Ming replied. "What color motorbike do you want for Christmas?"

Mike chuckled.

Barely seconds later, a helicopter flew over the truck that held the criminals in it.

"What the heck is that?" Leo asked, referring to whatever was on the end of the cable that hung out of the helicopter.

"It's a giant ass magnet." Donnie gulped.

"Oh, yeah, and you get mad at me about MY language." Ming scoffed, slightly annoyed.

The helicopter attached the magnet to the semi-truck, and lifted the whole truck, until the top part came off. The magnet was taken off the cable and replaced with a hook.

The hook was lowered into the truck, where Shredder grabbed it. Thinking fast, Leo pressed a button, sending a katana blade towards Shredder, cutting the cable.

Shredder fell, grabbing the back of the semi-truck, and climbed up onto the back of the truck.

"Okay, Mike, it's all on you." Don said, pressing a button. Mikey's seat rose up, and hit his head on the top of the garbage truck over and over repeatedly.

"This... Hurts... So... Much..." Mikey groaned, as Ming did her best not to laugh.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why it's... Oh, here we go." Don flipped a switch and the top of the Tartaruga brothers (and sister)'s truck opened, letting Mikey through.

Donnie slammed the gas, trying to get Mikey closer, as Shredder made a mad jump for the helicopter.

"Take the shot!" Leo yelled.

Mikey took the shot. Shredder should have been caught in the net, but something happened. Blue light flashed, and the Shredder disappeared, not in the net, but not in the helicopter either. Don slammed on the brakes.

"Where'd he go?" Leo asked, breaking the moment of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Donnie went straight to his computer the second they got home. April was there as well, although Ming didn't care to know why. She just wanted to know what the heck had caused Shredder to disappear into thin air.

They all surrounded Donnie's computer.

Donnie just finished explaining the road chase to April.

"Okay, so he just disappeared?" April asked disbelievingly.

"Wait... If I run the footage from my shoulder cam through an electroscan filter, maybe we can see what happened." Donnie suggested, typing away on the computer. Footage of Shredder's crazy jump replayed, and paused just at the second he disappeared, showing a portal-like swirl of blue and white light.

"Bingo. It appears to be residue from some sort of teleportation event..." Donnie commented, pointing out the swirl.

"Does that kind of technology even exist?" Leo asked.

"No. It can't. To move from one spot to another over a few feet away almost instantly would kill somebody." Ming shook her head.

"How would _you_ know?" Raph scoffed.

"Spellbook website." Ming shrugged.

"Well, actually, Baxter Stockman's been working on this kind of tech for years." Donnie corrected.

"All that stuff I pulled off his laptop, it was like a virtual playbook about Shredder and the Foot. I'm betting there's a backup of some kind. Donnie, I need something." April added.

Ming raised an eyebrow as Don started rummaging through a drawer. Clearly, she had missed something. She shrugged.

Donnie handed a USB stick to April. "Total plug and play." He grinned.

"Great." April grinned, starting to leave as she took the USB.

"We're coming for backup." Leo said, starting to follow.

"Wait." April turned. "Sun's coming up. You can't go outside. You'll be seen."

Raph groaned. Ming silently agreed, knowing how he felt. They were sick of being told the same thing. The sunshine, while a source of comfort to others, was a huge hindrance for them.

* * *

A few hours later, Leo was talking to Master Splinter. Mikey was on his skateboard playing with Donnie's drone. Donnie was throwing fruit at Raph, who held a baseball bat. Ming was practising with two bamboo sticks, wielding them like swords. That was the weapon she wanted. Swords. Just like Leo's.

Mikey was talking to the drone challenging it, avoiding it and jumping and swooping. Raph sighed as he readied himself with the bat.

"Every second we're down here, Shredder gets more powerful and Mikey gets more annoying." He growled.

"Hey, we're training." Donnie threw an apple. "Sort of." He added as Raph hit the apple hard enough that the fruit went spinning to Ming's room's door, splattering.

"I'm not cleaning that up." Ming growled. "Hey, throw me one." She offered.

"Okay, if you think you can handle it." Donnie smirked, throwing an orange at Ming. She deflected it with the bamboo stick.

Donnie threw an apple, then a mango, both of which Ming deflected with ease, sending the fruits flying almost as far as Raph.

She was doing good... Until Raphael decided to get involved.

Both turtles pelted Ming with fruits. At first, she tried blocking and deflecting them, but then she just gave up, crouching down and covering both her neck and head with her arms.

The feeling of hard fruit constantly pelting her body suddenly stopped. Ming felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked. Ming nodded, sitting up.

"Yuuuuck!" She whined, covered in juice and smashed fruit.

Donnie and Raph both laughed. "Hey, don't say we didn't warn you." Donnie smirked.

"Hmph!" Ming growled, heading off to take a shower and hopefully wash some of the stuff out of her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hey, guys. So this chapter isn't really much, it's just a recap of the whole Meet Casey Jones scene, so for those who have seen the movie and just don't want to reread the whole thing, the next part with Ming will be the next chapter. Sorry for hindering and thanks for reading!**

* * *

After Ming finished her shower, she marched back down to her brothers, bloodlust on her mind.

However, when she got there, the sun had set again, and they had already left.

Ming crossed her arms, growling to herself all her plans for absolute murder.

"Jerks." She grumbled.

* * *

April entered the TCRI building to find the front desk empty. Of course.

She continued down the hall and on up several flights of stairs. She knew she could have just as easily taken the elevator, but she wasn't sure what kind of guards were, or if she would be seen exiting the elevator when she got to the top.

Once there, she hid, watching as lights blazed from behind locked doors.

Moving the blinds, April watched in awe as two large men transformed into a rhinoceros and a warthog.

As she watched, the rhino charged into a shelf of oxygen tanks, and one of those said tanks barreled into the wall right where April was. She luckily wasn't injured, and the canister provided a means of entering the room, where she had seen a canister of purple ooze.

She grabbed a needle on the ground that the warthog had thrown away and stuffed it in her pocket, before rushing forward and seizing the canister.

The doors suddenly opened. "Get that canister!" She heard Shredder snarl.

April kept running, pressing an Emergency button, which caused the doors to close, locking the ninjas in the room.

April took a moment to smirk at a livid Karai, before taking off out of the building.

Unfortunately, by the time she reached street level, more ninjas had taken chase. April crossed the street, barely avoiding getting hit by a car, and ran as far and fast as she could, turning into an alley, hoping to either lose her tails or for help to come soon.

Suddenly, more ninjas headed her off down the alley. She was surrounded.

"Woah, woah, woah! You guys... You don't really want to do this again, right? Doesn't normally work out for you guys." April tried talking her way out of it, getting more nervous as a couple ninjas pulled out their swords, and closed in. "You know, I got those friends. Green. Ninjas..."

"Give us the ooze." One ninja growled.

April hid the ooze behind her back, prepared to have to fight, even though she wasn't good at it. Taking down ninjas like a badass instead of playing the damsel in distress was more of Ming's thing. Ming, who had been trained her whole life to be a ninja, just as the turtles had been.

Just when it seemed it was the end of the line for April, a hockey puck came flying out of nowhere, and then another, knocking out two of the ninjas.

"Hey, fellas!" A man in a goalie's hockey mask holding a hockey stick shouted.

Through the struggle, April dropped the canister of ooze. As she tried to retrieve it, the stranger took on the ninjas, until only one remained, chasing April down the alley.

Police had arrived, but they wouldn't be any help. April knew the cops would be too busy taking the unconscious ninjas away to notice a girl being chased. It was too dark and foggy.

April ran until she found herself cornered. A wall blocked her path. She turned to face her intruder.

"That guy with the hockey stick, in the other alley, I... had nothing to do with that!" April panted.

The ninja walked forward, pulling a sword, when the guy with the hockey stick slammed sideways into the ninja, knocking him out.

"Thank you!" April smiled. "What's your name?"

The man replied, but the mask muffled his voice.

"Stacy Moans?" April guessed.

"Oh, ah..." The man removed the hockey mask and smiled. "Casey Jones."

April grinned wider. He was cute. "Hi."

Until a sai ruined everything.

"Get away from her!" Raphael growled as the turtles leapt from the building.

"Woah!" Casey shouted, pushing April behind him and holding out the hockey stick defensively.

"Do... Not... Eat us. Okay? We... Are not... Food. The people of Earth are not your enemies." Casey spoke loudly, as though talking to somebody deaf or unable to understand him. April laughed quietly to herself. The turtles smirked, clearly bemused by this character.

"Watch this." Mikey whispered, then jumped over a dumpster and circled Casey, lazily spinning a nunchuck.

"We were sent by the Supreme Leader to eat delicious humans, and dunk them... In Ranch Dressing." He growled jokingly. Then, he punched the ninja, who had been starting to wake up, successfully knocking him back out. "I'm just kidding. I'm a vegan! Except for meat, cheese... And eggs."

April smiled. "Casey... They're my friends." She explained, standing by Raph.

"They're... They're your friends?" Casey asked, clearly still dumbstruck.

"Yeah. Tell him." April nodded, turning to Mikey.

"Okay! Donnie over there in the purple, he's a technical genius who is, technically, a genius," Miky grinned, pointing at Donnie, who turned away and then turned back jokingly.

"Raphael over there in the red." Mikey continued. Raph pulled his sai from the lamppost. "He's like a big cuddly teddy bear." Raph glared at Mikey. "If big cuddly teddy bears were incredibly violent."

Mikey pointed at Leo. "This is Leonardo. Fearless leader. Silent, but deadly, and I'm Michelangelo, sporting my signature orange." Mikey grinned. "I'm a triple threat! Brains, brawn, and _obviously_ a dazzling personality. Ladies like to call me Mikey."

"Are you done?" Leo asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Mikey nodded.

"Dazzling personality? Did Ming tell you that, because that delusion's a little big. Even for you." Raph shot.

"Sorry we're late, April. Wanna clue me in on what's going on here?" Leo cut in, pushing past Raph.

April nodded, pulling out the needle and handing it to Donnie as she explained as much as she could. She was dimly aware of Raph and Mikey messing with Casey. _Ming would love taking a crack at him,_ April couldn't help thinking.

"You have eyes on Bebop and Rocksteady?" Casey gasped in awe as April explained about the rhino and warthog.

"What do you care about those two?" Leo demanded.

"Let's just say I have a vested interested in bringing those two to justice." Casey replied.

Leo nodded. "Let's get back to the lair. Raph, take Friday the 13th here. If he can help us find Bebop and Rocksteady, he's coming with."

"No. No, he's not." Casey laughed nervously. "Not a chance."

"Yeah, you are. See, we too, share a vested interest." Raph growled.

"I don't share anything with you guys!"

"Fellas, fellas." Mikey pushed between the two hotheads. "The people of New York needs us to set aside our differences and work together. Which begs only one question." He then turned to April and Casey. "Are you two guys like a thing, or..."

Raph pushed Casey. "Come on." He growled, as they headed back to the lair.

"Uh, hey, Leo? Do you think it's such a good idea bringing this guy to the lair? Ming's going to be pissed." Donnie asked.

"Ming's personal opinion isn't my main concern right now, Donnie. She'll live." Leo shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Ming paced the lair restlessly.

"What worries you, daughter?" Master Splinter asked.

"Something doesn't feel right... I'm getting an omen of bad things to come. Really bad things."

Master Splinter nodded. "Yes. Your omens can be powerful. Should your brothers not be back yet?"

"They should be. That's what worries me." Ming nodded. "I'm going to meditate for a bit." She called, marching up to her room.

Maybe an hour later, Ming's focus was interrupted by loud voices.

"Grrr..." She grumbled, gently telepathically setting the bed back down on the ground, and opening the door.

She gasped when she saw a man she didn't know. Sticking to the shadows, she moved closer, spying.

"We should really have people over more often." Mikey was saying, helping the man rise.

"You guys know that Ming is not going to be happy about this." Master Splinter shook his head.

"Okay, I'd like to meet this mysterious Ming character you guys keep talking about. Like, who _is_ he?" The man asked.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon." Leo nodded.

 _And that's my cue. Time for ninja-style Epic Entrance._ Ming thought, smiling evilly to herself.

A spell knocked the lights out. Smoke bombs exploded all around the newcomer. He started to freak out.

"Woah! What's going on?!"

Ming laughed menacingly into a microphone that had been hooked up to various speakers around the lair, making it appear to the stranger that the laugh had no origin.

The, she lept through the smoke, tackling the man to the ground and sitting on him, causing the lights to come back on and the smoke to clear with a snap of her fingers.

The man groaned.

"Ming, this is Casey. Casey, you've met Ming." Leo nodded approvingly. Ming smirked.

The stranger, Casey, slowly stood back up. "Thanks for that. A little warning could've been nice about your secret weapon, here."

Ming smiled to herself. "Secret Weapon... I like that. Hamato Ming, Little Sister, Secret Weapon."

Her brothers rolled their eyes, but she ignored them, instead turning on Casey.

"Now, might it be too much to ask about this guy? Like, who is he, why is he here, and why you decided to expose yourselves, me, and our home to some random dude?" She demanded.

"He can help us track down the Shredder." Leo shrugged.

Ming nodded. "Hopefully."

She suddenly noticed April and Casey walking out of the corner of her eye. Ming followed.

"You're leaving?!" April demanded of Casey.

"If I can find my way out of here. Y'know, I was doing just fine, until you showed up. I'm stopping them, or going down swinging."

"Casey..." April shook her head.

"It's like they say, if you want to get work done, don't spend time at the... Zoo..." Casey had seen the truck. Ming smirked.

"Something wrong, Mr. Jones?"

"That's... The truck. Who are these guys?" Casey gasped in awe.

"These five have done more for this city than you will ever know, or they will ever take credit for." April nodded. "So, if you wanna go down swinging, these guys hit harder than anyone."

Ming grinned. "Amen."

Casey gaped like a codfish for a moment. "I... I guess..."

Ming turned back to her brothers. Donnie was working in the lab, so she didn't bother him. Leo was sharpening his swords, and Raph was weight-lifting. The only brother doing anything interesting was Mikey.

"Whatcha doing?" Ming asked.

"Sneaking up on Leo..." Mikey whispered.

"Sweet. I wanna see this." Ming muttered, grinning.

Just when they were about to pounce, Donnie burst in.

"Leo! You're not going to believe this!"

"What?" Leo asked.

Ming and Mikey stared at each other in awe as Donnie told Leo, in his complicated, rapid babble, that the purple ooze, if properly reengineered, could turn the turtles into humans...


	7. Chapter 7

Donnie dropped a little of the ooze onto his hand, and it slowly morphed into five fingers, which then refused back into three.

But what astonished and alarmed Ming the most was when Leo told Donnie to never tell them; Mikey, Raph, or herself.

Immediately, of course, the two eavesdroppers beelined for Raphael, who was doing bench-presses.

"What?" He demanded.

While Mikey spilled the story, Ming slipped out for a little bit, determined to be absent when Raph confronted Leo.

She sat on the rooftop, breathing in the cool night air, and then noticed something odd. A shadowy figure was moving across the rooftops. Fast. She took chase, determined to stop the foot ninja or criminal or whoever.

* * *

Damien Lucifer Satan, son of the Devil and Prince of Hell was racing his friend, Tweet, to the nearest satellite tower. They were hoping to find a way to exemplify the search power and connection of the Tenhai crystal in Damien's pocket. The blue crystal was magically bonded with Damien's twin, Amingethia, whose ten-year banishment was ended today.

"Hurry up, Tweet. Faster we find her, the better." Damien urged, as they climbed to the top of the tower. Tweet tilted the dish a little more to the left.

"I know, I know. Funnily enough, this isn't the craziest thing you've convinced me to do." Tweet grunted, taking the Tenhai crystal from Damien.

Damien shifted his feet. It was a cold night, and the chilly metal of the tower was starting to hurt his hands. He used magical fire to warm them as best he could, and kept working. While the cold was harsher for him due to Hell being his home, the urgency to find his twin was more overpowering.

Amingethia had been Mind-Wiped, all her memories had been stolen and hidden, suppressed within her mind. She had to be placed on Earth in the form of a small human child, raised by whoever could have found her as a mortal. Damien had hidden her in the failing superstructure of an old abandoned building, hoping that nobody would find her and that she would die, her soul returning to Hell as it did when a demon died. Then all he had to do was help her hide until ten years were up. It had been Amingethia's idea.

Unfortunately, that plan had failed. Somebody had found her, saving her at the last minute.

Now his job was to use her Tenhai crystal to recover the lost princess. And who better to help with that than the smartest ghoul in Damien's father's court?

"Okay. Spell's cast. It just needs to stay in position with the satellite dish for ten minutes, and-" Something large went flying, crashing into the satellite dish, throwing it off course and Damien and Tweet to the ground in opposite directions.

Damien groaned as he stood up. He had landed hard on his left shoulder, and it now ached with a dull pain. He cast a small healing spell, sighing with relief as the pain lifted.

A girl about his height stood there in a black jumpsuit. She had blond hair and blue eyes and a steely glare.

"Who do you think you are?" Damien demanded. Nobody was going to stand between him and his sister if he had anything to say about it.

"I don't know what you think you and you're friend were trying to do with that satellite dish, but it's now hopelessly off course ad likely destroyed. Your evil plans are foiled. Give up." She replied.

Her voice was familiar and played at the edge of his memory, but he pushed it away.

"I'm Damien Lucifer Satan. I'm searching for the lost Princess Amingethia. And I refuse to let you try and stop me." Damien snarled, pulling out his pistol.

* * *

Ming glared at the pistol. The boy, Damien, could hardly be older than her by much, but something about him intimidated her slightly.

"Trust me, you don't want to do this." She warned.

"I think I do." The gun shot. The bullet stopped an inch from Ming's face and dropped to the ground.

"Still think so?" Ming smirked, then pulled out Leo's sword, which she had accidentally-on-purpose stolen without permission, attacking him.

He tried several ways of blocking and retaliation, most with magic. Ming was surprised, his powers were strong. Stronger than hers, almost. But then, she couldn't wield her powers with as much ease and familiarity as he could. He would have been raised knowing everything about him, wouldn't he? She had no clue. Ming had been raised by four turtles and a rat, all with no powers anywhere near her own. Splinter couldn't train her them and trust them as he could with Ming's reflexes and skills.

Suddenly, the other boy, with skin so pale it appeared to have no blood behind it and hair just as blond, appeared, stretching out an arm and controlling vines to appear out of nowhere and ensnare Ming.

She struggled, but the vines grew more and wrapped around her tightly, restraining her and choking her. Ming struggled more violently, but the more she fought, the tighter the vines became.

"That's enough, Tweet. Don't kill the mortal."

The vines slithered away suddenly. Ming choked and gasped.

Damien looked down at her with mild interest.

"She's not a threat."

* * *

Damien turned and walked away. Tweet followed loyally.

Whoever that girl was, why ever she thought it her business, or why she thought she could take him on, he didn't know, but he had to find Amingethia, and he couldn't let some random nameless vigilante stand in his way.


	8. Chapter 8

Ming took a minute to just lay there. Um... What had just happened?

She groaned, sitting up slowly. Her body ached slightly, but she ignored it. She had better be getting home, or her brothers would worry. If they had at all noticed her absence.

When she entered the lair, she walked in on World War 3.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE VOTE THAT MATTERS IN THIS FAMILY! _Mine_!" Leo shouted.

Mikey and Donnie were also watching the ordeal. They looked horrified.

"L-Leo... An alarm just tripped at the Museum of Natural History." Donnie interrupted.

Leo growled. "Come on Donnie. You two stay here." That was when he saw Ming. "And you! Where the shell have you been?!"

Ming stuttered, trying to think of a reply. After a couple of minutes, Leo just pushed past her.

"You're benching me?!" Raph yelled after him.

"Call it what you want!" Leo replied over his shoulder.

"The nerve of this guy." Raph growled, turning away. Mikey and Ming followed at a slower pace as Raph ranted and raved for a couple of minutes.

"So... what's the plan?" Ming asked. "We're not just sitting here like obedient little dogs, right?"

"Of course not. There's more where that ooze came from. We're getting our hands on it."

Ming frowned. She hated the idea of this stuff. Based on Raph's upset ranting, she had gathered that Donnie had demonstrated to Leo how the purple ooze could turn the turtles human. That was the argument. Leo didn't want them to be human, while the others did. Normally, Ming would have sided with Leo, but hearing him say something like that, about how his vote was the only one that mattered... If the others really wanted to be human, well, it was their choice, and neither Leo nor Ming, not even Master Splinter, should have the right to tell them they couldn't.

"Okay... Let's do it." Ming sighed.

* * *

"So, you want to steal from police HQ?" April crossed her arms.

"Look, Donnie said he needed more of the ooze to study. And you said they would have logged it into the evidence control room by now." Raph defended.

April and Casey sat on the opposite side of the table as Mikey and Ming. Raph stood between them. Mikey was stuffing pizza in his mouth to keep from talking and messing everything up. Ming trusted Raph to do most of the talking, it was his plan.

"I can't just waltz into police HQ and-" Jones tried to protest. Raph glared at him.

"Chicken."

"Who you callin' chicken? Turtle." Jones tried and failed to make a comeback. Ming snorted.

"Do you want to find Bebop and Rocksteady or not?" Raph growled.

After a few seconds of both of them looking at each other like they were minutes from fighting, Jones caved. "So we're breaking into police HQ."

Raph nodded. April raised an eyebrow. "And Leo's... okay with this plan?"

"Actually, I'm in charge of this one." Raph deflected. "Right Ming?"

"Right." She nodded and sipped more coffee. April didn't look too believing.

"I have a plan so far. Somebody's going to have to distract the front while we get in. We need you two on the ground, and Ming's staying in the vent shaft with us." Raph gave Ming a look when she gave a little whine of disappointment. She was a human! She could be on the ground! "The plan I have so far... maybe a tad... unappetizing."

* * *

Damien and Tweet moved carefully through a party full of celebrities. Some guy was being presented with a key to the city for some reason. Damien didn't care. Amingethia's crystal had led him here.

As they made their way to the edge of the lights and decorations, the crystal's faint glow became brighter. "So close..." Damien muttered. He knew she was here _somewhere_.

A red-head lady, some reporter he had seen on the news, pushed past them, to get to the Fenwick guy. 'Falcon', he called himself. Disgusting. Damien paid her little mind.

The same lady led the celebrity forcefully through the crowd, again, pushing past them. "She's annoying." Tweet commented.

Damien watched after her. This was interesting, for normal mortal behaviour. He followed her. The crystal's glow strengthened slightly. He stopped and could hear voices around the corner in the shadows. It was too dark for him to see much until his eyes adjusted. Unfortunately, once they had, whoever had been talking was gone. He had only gathered a little bit from that conversation, but there was something about police HQ. Breaking in? Interesting...

Damien was curious but knew he had to let it slide. As he had been listening to some useless conversation about mortals planning to get themselves in massive trouble, the crystal's glow had died out, meaning Amingethia was no longer nearby. He swore softly and took his friend's arm, teleporting them both away.


End file.
